unus_annusfandomcom-20200214-history
Unus Annus (YouTube Video)
This articles refers to the YouTube video, if you were looking for the organization, click here. "We live our lives taking each second for granted."'' "But what would you do if you knew how much time you have left?" ''- Ethan and Mark, introducing Unus Annus. '' "'''Unus Annus" is the first video uploaded to the youtube channel. The video features Mark and Ethan in black and white suits with a spiral in the background, They explain that the channel has a one year limit and will be deleted, gone, dead, They also say that they have a daily upload schedule and they'll march closer to the channels doom. Brief Video Summary A New Dawn Created three hundred sixty-four days, twenty three hours, fifty-nine minuets, and fifty-nine seconds into Unus Annus' existence, this video serves as an introduction to the organization orchestrated by Mark and Ethan against the traditional hypnotic background of Unus Annus. The Message "This channel, much like all of you has a limited amount of time." "And every day, we march ever closer to this channel's inevitable doom." ''- Ethan and Mark.'' The pair continue on to explain the premise of Unus Annus to their viewers, explaining that the channel's lifespan only has a limited amount of time on the YouTube platform, and that its entire premise is to explore the idea that every individual only has a limited amount of time on planet Earth, and that in an attempt to cherish that limited time span, Unus Annus will be uploading new videos onto its YouTube channel every single day of the year providing an endless stream of content until the one year anniversary of the channel, upon which the channel will be deleted alongside all of the content uploaded onto it. By doing so, Unus Annus as a whole will cease to exist on the internet and all evidence of it every existing in the first place being irradiated. Memento Mori Mark and Ethan go on to implore the viewer to subscribe to the channel and enjoy the content Unus Annus produces before its too late. As time is already going forward, and no matter how many times you may rewatch this introductory video, there is nothing you can do to properly rewind the clock of time. As it is ever moving on with or without you, and that as an individual you may either chose to take every chance you can to go out and to enjoy the endless stream of opportunities and encounters that you could take part in or just stand on the sidelines, only spectating life as it passes you by until your inevitable demise. In light of this analogy, Unus Annus will only exist for one year and one year alone. As such, it is for the viewer to decide on wither they wish to join the chorus of members that Unus Annus has begun to absorb or to just simply ignore the channel and miss out on everything it has to offer. With that, the video closes out with the pair announcing the Unus Annus phase '''''Memento Mori, Unus Annus and ending the video at three hundred and sixty-four days, twenty three hours, fifty eight minutes, and eleven seconds remaining in the life of Unus Annus. Appearances Characters ''(in order of appearance)'' * Ethan (first appearance) * Mark (first appearance) Organizations/Products * Unus Annus (first appearance) Category:YouTube Videos Category:Videos from 2019 Category:Videos from November 2019